


Den of Dreams

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Asexual Lessa, Dragonflight era, Gen, Lessa - Kylara Antagonism, Paperwork, Scheming, With a Side Dose of Incomprehension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Lessa will make her mark with hide if she has to.
Kudos: 4





	Den of Dreams

Lessa has long turns of practice making her mark on skins, whether it is pinned by R'gul and S'lel in what are, by name, _her_ chambers or in the shaded sanctuary of the records room.

She has her turns and turns of experience and she knows that it is needed, knows the only way her ideas and improvements will find root in the Weyr is if she does them, does them well, and presents it, completed and ready, as if it is part of their much vaunted tradition.

Let Kylara keep the riders - she at least seems to like them, the weight of hands and stare - Lessa will have dragons, and she will keep them in the air, riding fall, even if she has to swap a bronze for a blue to do so.


End file.
